


One Piece Couple Dabbles

by XBurntTopHatX



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBurntTopHatX/pseuds/XBurntTopHatX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various dabbles of different One Piece couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece Couple Dabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece

Luffy was glad school was over with. Luffy hated school it was so boring and it wasn’t fun at all. It was especially boring now that his adopted brother Sabo and his boyfriend Ace where gone. Sure Luffy had his friends but, it wasn’t the same.

The 16 year-old had a practically bad day. First of all he failed a math test and had to stay after school to do test corrections on it. Then in P.E class (Luffy’s last favorite class of the day.) The 16 year-old tripped and sprained his ankle. When that happened he had to go sit in the free health clinic at school until P.E was over.

All the straw-hat student wanted to do now was go home, eat, and hang out with his boyfriend Ace.

Gray eyes searched the school’s parking lot for his boyfriend or his boyfriend’s vehicle. It wasn’t long before Ace came running up to his boyfriend.

"Hey Luffy what happened?" Ace had noticed his boyfriend limping and quickly ran over to him.

"I tripped. Where’s your car?"

"It’s in the shop today." Luffy pouted which meant he had to walk all the way to Ace’s apartment on his bad foot. (He wasn’t allowed to take crutches home with him from the clinic.)

The 18 year-old noticed Luffy pouting and gave him a kiss.

"I have an idea. I’ll give you a piggy back ride." Luffy’s face brightened up at that idea and jumped on his boyfriend’s back.

"Are you sure I’m not too heavy?"

Ace smirked. “Nope not at all. Say when we get back to my place I can order us some take-out and help you with your homework.”

"Okay Shishshi." Luffy laughed. His boyfriend always knew how to turn a bad day into a good one.


End file.
